The New Brother
by barfield
Summary: Troy Mario walks into a bar and discovers his long, lost sister. Who is it and why is she important? A special guest appearance of Sam Brody from Sam Brody or Moon Princess's fanfics! That's my sister


The New Bro

by: Pussy loveing Willow

Author's Note:

I'm Pussy Willow. My character's name is Troy Taylor Mario. He lives on Mobius and has a long lost sister name Sam Brody. I only own Troy. Sam Brody is copywrited by Sam Brody or Moon Princess and I own nothing to do with Sonic the Hedgehog. Okay, now to the story.

Chapter 1

Troy Mario is a typical 17 year old trying to get some action in his life. He could be described as a short kid with tanish brown neck length hair and an all-around jackass. One night, he snuck into a bar with his fake I.D. passing a Typical kid. The hedgehog slapped his back and greeted him as if they were good friends.

"Get off me, stupid fagget," he snapped. Sam walked out with a Bud Lite in her hand.

"Sonic, is this punk bothering you? I could beat his ass."

"Yeah, he is. Squash him." The guy shoved Troy towards Sam.

"Okay, here I- Oh my gosh! That necklace! My mom gave it to my bro before he left. What's your name kid?" Sam inquired.

"...Troy?" His only concern at the moment is if the chick was going to beat the shit out of him, therefore, he was afraid for his personally safety. But, the only reason he was was the fact that he wouldn't hit a girl.

"Oh my gosh! It is you! No fucking way! That's my ol' bro. I need to introduce to Snively."

"Wait, I'm drinking! I need to get drunk off my as-" Sam started to drag him out of the bar forcefully, taking him to her hut.

"Snively? Oh, Snively? Gosh dammit, Snively! Where the hell are you?!" Sam yelled.

"In the damn shower!" was her answer.

"Oh, well hurry the hell up. I got someone you have to meet."

"Sam, have you done the laundry?"

"Why the hell would I do that? I can't clean worth shit."

"What do you do with my clothes then?"

"Buy you new ones or put the dirty ones back in the drawer."

"Dammit, Sam. I have nothing to wear now."

"You could wear some of my stuff."

"What do you do with it?" Snively inquired.

"Take it to the cleaners."

"...bitch."

"Gay-wad."

"I could prove you wrong, you know."

"How?" He opened the bathroom door, walked out undressed calmly, nodded towards Troy, pulled Sam towards him and pressed his lips against her roughly. They started making out, the male undressing his girlfriend. (Author's Note: You coulda figured that one out.)

Suddenly, Robotnick busted in, saying, "get the hell out!"

"Hey bitch, my house, my rules! Now get the fuck out before I make you!" Sam replied rudely. Troy gets impatient and pulls out his sword.

"Fuck you, bitch! Get the hell out, you guys," he said.

"Hell no," Sam replied, "I wanna have some damn fun too, bro."

Troy edged in towards dusty and sliced his arm off smoothly when dusty shot him in the leg with a laser pistol, blowing his leg off from the knee and down. The teenager screamed and gets pissed and swung his sword towards the dictator's other arm uncontrollably, only cutting off a finger. The dictator screamed and got in his privet jet and flew towards his command center.

"Damn, what a pussy," Sam commented.

"You've been drinking again, haven't you?" Snively said, looking at her.

"...No. I just found this kid by a bar."

"Dammit, Sam. You know you're not supposed to be drinking, or picking up damn strangers! What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have some kind of fucking mental problem I don't know about?" Snively replied.

"What the hell is your problem? It's not like I went and drank 24 bottles of beer like usually do. Asshole. And besides, this is my brother." The only female stormed off into a room and slammed the door, saying a slur of obscenities.

"What's her problem?" Troy asked.

"Who the hell knows. I'm getting tired of her bullshit. She's completely worthless nowadays."

"Dude, she's not 'that' bad. Can I stay here for the night?" Troy answered.

"Hmm, I don't see why not. I might as well go see what the hell is the matter with Sam this time," Snively said. As he was walking away, Troy heard him mutter, "Damn bitch. I'm about ready to break-up."

Troy gave him a dirty look and flipped him off when he wasn't looking. 'Why the hell is he talkin' shit about Sam when he's part of the damn problem?'

End of Chapter 1

Author's Note

This is my first fanfic so cut me some damn slack. Let me know if this sucked or not. Thanks for reading and give me some ideas for the next chapters.

Pussy Loveing Willow

ZTB

P.S: I have permision to use Sam Brody in my story. And those of you who didnt check this is rated T for teen. Well you all im going to leave you be so you can give me some ideas for chap 2-19

ttyl


End file.
